Azrael
Azrael (Az-ray-el) / アズリーウル is a male nevrean, entertainer, living in Gold Ring in the New Age setting on Planet Tal. Profile Basic info: Age: 24 Race: Nevrean Biological Sex: Male Gender Identity: Male Sexualtiy: Pansexual, prefering Male and Intersex Weight: 68 lbs Height: 4'2" Feather Color: White (Albino) / But frequently dyes feathers Indigo Eye Color: Red (Due to Albinism) Appearance Azrael is an albino male Nevrean, in his mid 20s. Due to his albinism, his feathers and many of the patterns that would naturally be found in nevrean feathers are completely vacant. In his Adult life, upon moving into Gold Ring, he started dying, and even putting in natural patterns (though time consuming) into his feathers, coloring them an indigo pigment. His eyes are a a pure red, due to lack of melanin. His vision is also slightly impaired due to ocular albinism, though when asked about why, he either makes up and excuse or says he was "born weird", hiding why they are red. Due to his background with Out Ring, his musculature is slightly better than the average male nevrean, and is slightly more athletic, further helped out by his practice and training in Dance. Several of these traits are slightly counterbalanced due to his somewhat sickly nature (as most albinos are), and led to a tough upbringing due to his more frail nature. Azrael spends an exorbitant amount of time each day fretting over his appearance, working on "attractive" outfits, dying his feathers every 2-3 weeks, and just trying to be a "pretty" as he can, due to being overly self conscious about people finding out about his albinism in Gold Ring. Personality Growing up, as a hatchling and then fletchling with Out Ring, Azrael had a timid, submissive, and quiet personality, with almost solley female Nevreans with onry natures as an influence. Trying rather hard to not mimic them, due to their abusive nature towards him, he chose to just not imitate any of their personality traits, and just stay quiet and to himself most of the time. Later in his life upon escaping and moving into Gold Ring, Azrael picked up the "stereotypical" male nevrean flamboyant and jovial attitude, both as a mental block, and an attempt to simply be happy with his new life. He started expressing a far more outgoing and assertive attitude towards others, expressing interest in meeting new friends and acquaintances, even going relatively far out of his way to attempt to befriend or cheer complete strangers up. Azrael tries to be extremely secretive of his past, though, to the point where he expresses anger, and potential outbursts or fits when pressed about it, preferring to only associate himself with his "new life" in Gold Ring. He has only shared about his past life with a very limited few people in Gold ring, one being his adoptive sister Auriel. Even though Azrael has recently put on his more assertive attitude and outlook, he still had a relatively fragile mind, where several abusive phrases, triggering words, and dominate or aggressive attitudes expressed towards him cause him to "snap" and revert back to his timid and submissive state. This has happened several times with clients, but he afterwards plays it off as simply "roll playing". Biography Azrael was found as an egg, during RC 76 ,in an abandoned house, in a recently raided and ransacked small village, outside of Gold Ring, by the bandit group Out Ring. He was hatched, by Out Ring, and given the name by group of "Azrael", because his albino and white coloration reminded them of an "Angel", and they wished for him to be a "Angel of Death" for their group. It was quickly discovered, upon reaching the age of training, that due to his albinism and being more frail than the average mail nevrean, Azrael was not going to be to be as adept to training, and his aim with bows and guns was off due to his ocular albinism. Though, this would normally have gotten him killed off by many of the female nevreans in Out Ring, due to his abnormal appearance a select few found favor with him, if nothing else, as someone who could be sold as a slave, or research subject to t-rooters, at a later date for a large fortune (due to his coloration). Though he still did improve, his lack of progress comparative to others, got him picked on and abused by many of the females. This buse even led to some, more cruel females, tying him down and beating him severely until he conformed to training or their wishes, sometimes leading into rape, due to being the only male in the area. This treatment left him with a extremely timid and submissive behavior with the group, for fear of his life. In his early 20s Azrael finally started becoming adept enough to join in on raids, though he would cover himself, far more than other nevreans in Out Ring, to hide his white appearance, since it made him a more easily seen. He continued with the group for 2 years within raid groups. He never implemented in fully psychologically into Out Ring, because his abuse never stopped, even though he has shown to be adept enough finally to be "one of them", and he had even caught wind, that if his use ever ended that he would be sold off to the highest bidder. In RC 98 Azrael's raiding band came upon a very large undocumented guard patrol of Gold Ring Soldiers, that was not noticed till they were uncomfortably close. He knew that this might be the perfect opportunity to slip out of Out Ring all together, so he found an excuse and sitatution to slip away for just long enough to strip himself of his Out Ring outfit and clothing, and flee to the soldiers for help. By the time the small raiding band he was with noticed what was happening he had already slipped away to the soldiers and outed their position. The group was, quickly destroyed, with Azrael far away from the action, taking the chance to flee to Gold Ring proper. Dedicated to trying to start his life anew within the city, Azrael picked up many personality traits as mental blocks towards his past life. He started acting like the more common male nevrean, picking up a flamboyant attitude, being more jovial, friendly, and outgoing in general. Along with the small funds he was able to keep from Out Ring he started buying dyes to color his feathers, both to not be seen as some kind of "freak" or "prized pet", due to him being paranoid that we would be abducted and sold as such, as well as a means for him to hide his past life with a new look. Not long after he started looking for hobbies and work that were the opposite of bringing death and despair, and looked directly into the entertainment business. Due to his more trained body, he found quick success as a dancer for several establishments and even picking up singing along with it. With his focus on his appearance, along with his performance, he got quite a lot of interest from clients in his body. He took this as a chance for further his income and career in entertainment, and picked up being a professional courtesan. He has recently within the last few months, due to his desire to be more assertive and independent, started managing his own entertainment establishment that he calls "The Third Heaven", that has been turned into one-stop shop facility, having a small dancing club, karaoke, adult entertainment and services, along with of course, a ZUvo restaurant attachment. Category:Nevrean Category:Male Category:Character